The Lazy Schnee named Sans
by TheRealCaesar
Summary: Sans has been killed by Frisk/Chara over and over again in many other timelines, But then a White Light appears and Sans was greeted by the Great Monty Oum, (R.I.P Dude!) Oum gives Sans a Second Chance into the world of Remnant, How would our favorite Lazy Bones going to do in Remnant?
1. Disown

_**Hello again, Been busy for the Summer Break and I can't wait to finally relax and just lazying around my room and play some games or writing in FanFiction, Anyway if you can tell this is another Undertale and RWBY featuring Sans and only him**_

_**In the Genocide Route, Frisk/Chara kills every monsters in the underground and either Sans or Asgore are the only ones alive, B Frisk/Chara kills Sans and he's going to die again this isn't his first radio trip...**_

_**Hope you all like it and I'll see you all later.**_

* * *

_***Genocide Route, Judgement Hall***_

"How did everything ended up like this, One day a kid from the surface came and befriended every monsters in the Underground... So I thought I can also be friendly with them too, But then... Something change from the kid" Sans close his eyes and remembers what happened

"It started like this... Turns out this isn't the first time that me and the Kid meet, We meet each other in other timelines which I don't even know hows that even possible or everything just turn crazy on me, When the Kid returns to the Underworld... He/She begins to Change"

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_**We see Frisk killing the Monsters with no hesitation and no concern in their face only a happy smile and Red Eyes looking at the Dust pile of the Monsters remains, He/She then walks threw the piles and continue on its rampage**_

"I been watching threw the shadows undetected I could have safe them but I would have been killed too and I only have 1 HP and that's a huge problem, I watch when the Kid continue to kill and kill nearly all of us... Even Toriel, Undyne, Asgore... Even my little Bro Papyrus" Sans struggles to not let a single tear on his eyes when remembering about Papyrus getting killed

"Papyrus was the only family I have and he Kid... He took him from me, I promise Toriel that I wouldn't attack the Kid... But it looks like I couldn't keep that Promise after all" He thought, Then he heard a footsteps behind him

* * *

We then see Frisk with his/her Happy Red eyes and smile and staring at Sans with killing intentions, Sans is getting ready for a fight... again

"So~ Here we are again I wonder how many times we did this dance Kid, I lost count because I'm too "Lazer~" to for it, Anyways before we fight again Kid... Time me this, Why?" Sans said to Frisk and he/she was confused with the question

_***(Why?) By Ethan Harper***_

"Why are you doing this? Have you forgotten everything we did together? The other Monsters treated you with respect like you're one of us and like Family even... Papyrus trusted you, What made you turning on this path?" Sans said with a small sad face on his skeleton face

_**(Chara? I don't like this plan or idea anymore...) Frisk said inside of his/her body**_

_**(Nonsense Frisk, This comedian is about to die again anyway so I'm going to answer his first and last question) Chara with a devil smirk on his/her face and Frisk yell at them to stop and ask them to give his/her body back**_

_**(I'm sorry, But who said that YOU. ARE. IN. CONTROL!) Chara then shuts Frisk inside of a mind prison keeping them in there while he/she going to "Talk" with the Comedian Skeleton**_

_**"To answer you question Sans I did it because I was bored, It's not like I hate everyone but it felt dull and it just needs... Chaos" Frisk/Chara said to Sans with a Devil Smile on their faces**_

"So your saying... That after everything that we done for you and keeping you happy, You kill us because you felt bored?!" Sans then snaps at the Kid with a murderous glare at them

_**"I do again felt regret killing Toriel she was my mother But I couldn't let her in my way so I killed her, I also do love Papyrus but same with Toriel I couldn't let him alive either... I killed him in order to get you mad Sans~" Frisk/Chara again said to Sans**_

_**"But I'm done talking, So I'll going to kill you Sans... And Again~" They said and Sans was confused at the moment**_

_**"Don't think I didn't noticed Sans, When we first fight you seem to know what's going to happened and you dodge every single attacks I give you, You killed me several of times in other timelines and each time I learn all of your tricks and what you are going to do, So I wait and wait until you're body begins to be tired out... I killed you" They again said and Sans was even more scared and shock about on what he just heard**_

Then Sans took a deep breath from his Skeleton face and once again shows a happy smile on his face

"Kid, If I'm going to die again then I'll do it with some style, For once I'm going to go all out and won't stop until I'll stop this madness you caused, I can not let you continue doing all of this over and over again just killing us for fun... So let's fight" Sans then use his glowing left eye and pulls the Kid into the ground with extra force this time

_***(Deltarun Megalovania)* By DannieloCQ Music!**_

_**(What's going on?! He didn't did this in other timelines!) They thought then Gaster Blasters started to appear beside them and fired their lasers at them, Then Frisk/Chara dodge the whole Blast**_

"I told you that I'm going all out and I'm a man of my word, I'm may be lazy but I can hold my own against you If I have too" Sans begins to use his left hand to hold the Kid down and move them up and down in the Judgement hall like a ragdoll

_**(He's playing me?! Calm down Chara, He's just a ignoring Comedian who loves making bad jokes to get into my skin, I'll just keep this up and let his energy decrease and then... Kill!) They thought waiting for a right opportunity to strike**_

"I gotta admit It's nice to go all out for a change, Don't get me wrong I love being a "Laser~" Bone Skeleton and let others handle the problems but this is my job to stop you and that's what I'm going to do" He said to them

"Timelines? I wonder if there's is a different Universe out there that I can finally find some peace" He said then noticed the Kid is coming towards him with a Knife in hands and coming towards him fast

"Heh, didja really think you would be ab-" He got cut off by a Red Slash on his chest

(I guess I got distracted... Huh?) He thought then he felt his knees hit the ground, and standing above him was the Kid with the same Devil Face he's making

"Well... G-guess you... win again... huh?" He said to them

_**"Just waiting until your distracted Sans, But this is kinda usual you lasted longer in the other timeline but in this one you only lasted **__**4 minutes... How disappointing" They said and ready their knife at Sans**_

(Papyrus... I'll see you again soon) Sans is ready to die again... But a white flash it both him and Frisk/Chara

_**"What The?!" They said and cover their eyes on the light, While the light come closer to Sans and consumes him into the light and disappear from existence **_

_**"Where did that Comedian go? It doesn't matter If he going to show up again I'll going to kill him for sure" They said and begins to walk towards to Asgore's Chamber**_

* * *

_**With Sans**_

"W-what the? Where am I?" Sans felt he didn't have a slash on his chest anymore and stand up and look around the bright white room

"Welcome, Sans the Skeleton to my domain" A voice called out and Sans turns around and sees a man wearing all white clothes, has Black hair, and Angel Wings behind him making Sans even more confuse

_**(A/N, Rest in Peace Monty!)**_

"Okay? Who or what are you?" Sans ask him

_**"Forgive me I haven't have the pleasure to talk with anyone outside of my domain in quite sometime, My name is Monty Oum and I brought you here Sans the Skeleton for a offer so to speak" Monty said to Sans making Sans look at him**_

"What kind of offer?" He said to Monty

_**"I'm going to send you into my world and you are going to relived your whole live in that world" Monty said to him**_

"And what happens if I refuse?" Sans ask him

_**"Then I'll send you back to where you came, To remind you if I send you back you're still going to die when you leave here" Monty said and Sans remembers that if he leave he's going to die anyway**_

"Can I ask you a question" Sans ask Monty

_**"Of course, What do you need?" Monty responded back at Sans**_

"Why? Why are you giving me a chance to leave my world to yours?" He said to Monty and he thinks for a moment

_**"I know that you are suffering Sans, I'm sorry about what happened with your brother and before you ask "No" I cannot bring him here That's beyond my power, There is another reason why I want you to come to my world Sans... If you are willing to listen" Monty ask Sans and He just nodded his Skeleton head at him**_

_**"There is a Dark Evil Witch in my world and she's going to come back soon, There is also a old curse Immortal Wizard and his Order but he's also a dangerous sort, I also sense that a new Generation is going to be born... and I want you to be in it Sans" Monty said to him making Sans even more confused**_

"You want me in this "New Generation" stuff?" He said to Oum, but he just shakes his head

**_"Like I said before Sans, If you accept my Offer on coming to my world you will begin a new life with a new family that care for you, As for your brother Papyrus... I met him a little awhile ago and he told me his one last words to you Sans" Monty said to him and got Sans attention_**

Monty then took out a paper and begins to read them out loud to Sans

* * *

_***Papyrus's Paper***_

_** "Sans, I'm happy that you are trying to avenge me and the others... But I don't think its worth the trouble on doing this, I know that the Human must have a good reason on why they are doing this and brother... Don't let my death block your way of life, I'm in a better place now and know this brother**_

_**"That the GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS BE WITH YOU IN SPIRIT, And remember Brother, Make sure you don't leave any "Backbone" in your spine you lazy bones!"**_

* * *

Monty finished speaking and handed the paper to Sans so he can reread it again and again, and Sans got tears in his eyes and clutch on the last note Papyrus give him and turn his head back to Monty is

"I guess my bro is right I can't let his death block my path, Alright Oum I'm in" Sans said to Monty and put a smile on his face

_**"Thank you Sans, I'm going to send you into my world and enjoy a new life, By the way... If you encounter a man name Ozpin don't trust on everything he said" He said to Sans**_

_**"Ozpin's cause is noble and wants to save Remnant against the Evil Witch, But him and the Witch is playing a dangerous game of chess and my world Remnant is in the middle of it, Ozpin won't stop at nothing but to end the Witch down... Even bringing other people involved if that what it will takes" Monty agreed on what Ozpin is trying to do but doesn't like when he lied to everyone on the whole situation**_

"This Ozpin guy sounds like nasty business" Sans said to Monty

_**"He's not bad just felt like he's misleading everyone into a wrong path, Anyway it's time that I send you into my world and Send you as a infant of a newborn child on someone's womb, Goodbye Sans" Monty said and use his power to send Sans down into Remnant**_

"Wait wha-" Sans got cut off and being send down into a new world and was going into... a Women's womb? and was stuck there

"So... This is how my new life is going to be?" He said and felt both strong hand grab him and pull him out of a his "New" mother's womb

* * *

_***With Sans***_

We see Sans in his softest bed ever and sleeping on it His room has all high class stuff, White and Blue around almost surrounds the place, His Alarm Clock is next to him and his usual Blue hoodie is in a coat rack

Then his damn alarm clock started to ring

_***Beep! Beep! Beep!***_

He then turn it off and went back to sleep and turn over his sides and felt a small arm around his body... and it wasn't his, He then opens his eyes and saw little Weiss around him

"Weiss? Why are you in my room?" Sans said to his little sister while sighing and yawing

"I have a nightmare and I wanted to sleep with you" Weiss then hugs her big brother tightly and Sans again sigh and smiles on his sister's antics... Even she does act a tsundere sometimes

Then his door opens and his older sister Winter steps in

"Weiss please let go of Sans, Also Good mourning Sans" Winter with her usual Military ascent and she's a third year in Atlas Academy

Weiss pouted then let go of Sans and walks out of the room and back to her own room

"So what do you need sis?" Sans ask his older sister Winter

"Father wish to speak with you, On the "Family" matters and the whole Schnee operation is going to be in your control one day" Winter said to her brother and Sans just once again sigh

(Why the hell did Oum send me to this family?) Sans said in his thoughts then gets up and put on his Jacket and his new Blue and White shoes he bought using the Schnee Credits for only $10000 Lien, He didn't like to wear shoes sometimes but has to wear it because his "Father" told him so and act like a professional Heir to the Schnee's and take over the business one day... He's not going to do that

"Tell him that I'll be there" He said and Winter left his room to their father's study room

When Jacques is at home he usual goes to his study room and find some more information about raising the family's income and popularity, He once look for a love interest for Sans in order to improve the Schnee name, Sans didn't showed up the party of two companies together and his "Dad" got pissed with him but Sans didn't care so he just left him and went back to his room while Jacques still yelling at him

He then left his room and begins to walk to his "Dad's study room" He then stop at the kitchen and found his drunk mother drinking away on how poor her marriage turns out and wish she goes back in time and go with some blond guy named "Jaune Arc?" I guess

"Hey Mom" Sans said to her and his Mom looks at him

"Hello Sans, How are you in this Oum awful morning " Willow said to her Son, Sans knew that she's trying her hardest on not being drunk but the smell of wine already took over the effect

"Fine, I'm have to see Dad in the study room because Winter ask me" Sans said to her and Willow is again drinking another glass of Wine

"Oum I hate that awful man, If only my family wouldn't force me to marry him" Willow sigh then look back at her son

"You're a good boy Sans, Now go and see that so-called "Father" of yours and listens what he has to say" Willow then drink another glass of Wine and leaves the kitchen

"I understand how you feel Mom" Sans didn't remember on when's the last time that he saw his new Mom even happy, When he was born she didn't even seems to care at all

"Whatever, Time to see what pop got to say to me" He then took a deep breath and begins walking over to his Dad's study room

* * *

_***Jacques's Study Room***_

Sans is standing in front of the Door and he knocks it 4 times and Winter opens the door for him

"Sans" His Dad Jacques said while reading a book

"Dad" Sans said then took a seat near the fireplace and feel the heat coming

"I thought I told you to wear a professional clothes young man" Jacques said while still reading his book

"I can wear what I want Dad, I don't care if I'm the Heir of the Schnee's, And I'm sure don't care for the "Mega~" stuff that you got on" Sans said with a disinterest on his face

"And I thought I told you no more of your horrible Puns" Jacques begins to lay his book down and stares at his Son

"Nope not going to, I can make Puns I want and you can't stop me" Sans responded back at his father's stupid question

"Let's cut the chase Dad, What do you want know" Sans ask his Dad

"Out" He said making Sans confused

"I'm sorry" Sans said even Winter was shock on the question

"I want you to pack your bags and leave this Manor, For this day forward Sans you are no longer a Schnee, You keep disobeying me and refused to act mature like a royal person, Weiss will be the Heirless of the Schnee Company" Jacques said then return to his damn books

"Father?! You can't be serious?!" Winter shouted at their Dad

"I can Winter, If Sans can not listen to what I say to him then he isn't going to be with us Schnee anymore, Sans I give you a lot of chances but you waste them, Get your stuff and get out of here your not welcome here anymore, Your a disgrace us Schnee" Jacques said

Then Sans got up with hands in his pockets and begins to walk to the door

"Before I go "Dad" I got this one last words to say about you" Sans said to him but Jacques eyes is on the book

"You" are the one who is the disgrace to us Schnee, And I know that you cheat your way to become a Schnee and burn our family to the ground, Hope your proud of that Jacques" Sans said then left the Study Room

"Sans?" Winter said and look back at her disgusting being of a father

"I can't believed you did that father Sans is right, Your the one is disgrace of us Schnee" Winter then walks out of the Room and tries to keep up with Sans

* * *

_***Sans' Room***_

Sans got all of his things into his magic pouch that can hold pretty much anything_**(He has to think Oum for the gift later) **_He then put on a Black Beanie and a Black Face Skull Mask on his neck and was ready to leave, But was stop by Winter

"You don't have to go Sans?! Father is just an idiot and I'm sure that he'll reconsider?!" Winter begs for Sans to not leave the Schnee Manor

"Sorry Winter, I can't stand on being in a same place as him and I was thinking about leaving anyway, Tell Weiss that I'm glad on her new position" Sans then walks over to the corner and Winter tries again to stop him but she goes over to the corner... Sans was gone

"Sorry Winter... It's for the best, Will see each other again in the future" Sans said then begins to walk threw Atlas to Oums nowhere

* * *

_**Hey so I hope you all enjoy this story, Yes I made Sans a Schnee because why not? Here is the Description on Sans Schnee**_

_**Sans (Human Form) - White Hair, Blue Jacket, White T-Shirt, White and Blue Shoes, Has the same eye color that both Winter and Weiss has**_

_**Age - 13 - Older than Weiss in a few minutes, So that would make him Older**_

_**Weiss**_

_**Age - 13 - Younger than Sans, Making her the Younger**_

_**Winter**_

_**Age - 18 - Older than both Sans and Weiss**_

_**That's the best description that I can think off, Should I do a Harem for Sans? Make sure to leave me a PM or Reviews on which girls you want Sans to meet next and I'll see you all later.**_

_**A/N, Make sure to visit my other Stories!**_


	2. Sans meet ?

_**Hey guys I want to point out that Yes, Sans still has his powers from Undertale and there is some reason behind it, I really like when people plays Undertale and gets confuse when seeing Sans over here or over there, Or how he can take a "Shortcut" to Grillby's every time and drinks Ketchup and didn't pay his tab**_

_**As for the Genocide Route When I first saw Megalovania plays... I got hype the Fuck up, The song is just too amazing and I couldn't even play the game right and kept dying and dying over and over again... But it was worth it**_

_**Anyway the Gaster Blaster from Sans is too cool to pass up, So I'll add them into the story and maybe getting Sans a weapon granted that he doesn't even need a weapon he can just use his Magic or "Semblance" But this is RWBY World and... Screw It**_

_**Hope you all enjoy and I'll see you later.**_

* * *

After Sans got disowned by his father because of his lazy attitude of not being responsible enough and being the Heir of the Schnee, His sister Weiss is taking his place and that's that... Good riddance

He's tired and tired of hearing that man of a father talk and how the SDC is going to be a worldwide Company in the near future, He doesn't care about fame or money if he can have what he want then that's alright with him

"Finally out of that god damn place" Sans grunted and hated living in Atlas in the first place, Why did Monty even send him there in the first place?

Then his stomach begins to rumble and knew it's lunch time

"Good thing I brought my food here... Ketchup, Come to papa~" He then opens the lid of the bottle and drinks it all the way until it felt empty, When he was still living in Atlas his parents was disgust on his behavior of drinking Ketchup and not drinking anything healthy... He just like Ketchup and rather drink those rather than alcohol

"Haa~ This is the best, Now... Where am I'm going?" Sans look at his Scroll that he got from his 10 birthday and check out the map and surroundings he is in

"It said that... I'm in Ansel?" He said then look at his surroundings, In front of him looks like a Village in the middle of nowhere

(Well better to head over there and get something in the road I guess) He then puts his hood on his head and begins to walk over to Ansel

* * *

_***Ansel***_

When Sans got into town his first thought was "This is it?" He first thought, Then when look around some more and found that this Village sell more then what it seems, They sell Healing Items, Weapons, and Alcohol... Maybe he can ask for Ketchup around here

While he was thinking, He suddenly bumped into someone who was doing grocery for his/her family

(Damn it I should have kept my eye in front of me) Sans thought and look back at the person and reach a hand for them

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking in front of me, Here let me pick you up" Sans said to the person

"Oh thanks, I'm sorry too I also didn't notice anyone behind me?" The Person said and took Sans's hand and gets up

Now that She's up Sans got a better look on the person, It was a Female with Long Braid Blond hair, Dark Blue Eyes, Wears a Black Hoodie with a Bunny on it, Blue pants, and Black and White Shoes

_**(I think you all know who this is~)**_

"Sorry to bumped into you, I'm Sans just Sans. He somehow sneak the Whoopee Cushion into is hand and reach out a handshake to the girl

"I'm sorry too, My name is Joan Arc" Joan said and reach on to Sans's hand and...

_**(Whoopie Cushion sound, Sorry I don't remember what did it sound like)**_

There was a few moments of pause... And Sans begins to laugh, While Joan just blush

"He, He, He, That was funny, Don't worry you aren't the first person who falls into my trick~" Sans pulls out a small pink Whoopee Cushion in his hand, and took his hood of his head and revile his hair and face to the girl

Joan felt her heart skip a beat when seeing Sans appearance in front of her, She never seen someone so... Handsome before, His White Hair, Blue Eyes almost similar to hers, And his smiling face at her making her blush harder _**(Similar how Jaune felt about Weiss)**_

"Well anyway, Do you know a place that sell some food and other stuff" Sans said to Joan and she snap out of her mind and look back at him

"Sure I can show you around!" Joan said to him and took his hand and making him follow her to where they are going

(This is going to take a while) Sans thought of himself and just go where Joan is taking him

Joan shows Sans everything around Ansel and Sans bought couple of snacks for him and Joan, After Sans was disown by his father he did manage to hack into the Schnee Bank and took $10,000 Liens with him and his journey, He need them in case he need to buy something

"Well I guess that's everything right?" Sans ask her

"Yep just about everything sorry that we didn't have much, People here in Ansel are kinda poor a little but we manage?" Joan scratch her head to Sans because of the lack of other stuff that Sans need

"It's alright in fact I kinda like this town it's kinda similar of my town a little" Sans remembers the time when Papyrus and him always playing Snowballs at each other when they were younger... He miss him and the town

"Really? What kind of town was it?" Joan ask him curious to get to know more about him

"The town was called "Snowdin" It was snowly but felt like home a bit, My brother Papyrus and I always did some stuff over there but... Those time are gone now" Sans realize that he's telling his secret stuff that should have been kept to himself

"What happened to him?" Joan ask him and sees that Sans was in pain a little about his brother

"He died, He was killed by someone I didn't know... But even after everything that happens I know that my little brother up there is happy that I move on and don't let the past clouded my judgement" Sans tries to keep the tears coming from his eyes but couldn't, He miss his little brother and all the fun times they have

Then he felt arms around him and he looks at Joan who is hugging him with her warmth

"I'm sorry that your brother died Sans, And I think your right and he's in a better place right now and looking at you in your heart" Joan for the first time speaking some wise words other then cheesy lines that she might have read

"You know that sound "Cheese" right? But your right My bro is still with me... In my heart" Sans then look at the Shattered Moon in memory of Papyrus and everyone else and knew

"Thanks for staying with me Joan, Even though we only just met a few hours ago" Sans said to her

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet" She said to him

"Guess your Mother is a wise women huh?" Sans ask her

"Sometimes, and she always wants me or my other sisters to get a boyfriend and give her Grand-Kids which is so embarrassing!" Joan hated when her mother kept asking that questions so many times

"Well thanks for the help Joan, I'm going to find a place to sleep and maybe I'll see you later" Sans was about to leave but Joan grab his hand and he look at her in confusion

"You can stay with me... I don't think my family won't mind" Joan felt her legs shake a bit because she is asking a boy to come to her house

(Wow this is kinda weird, Me and her only knows each other for a day and she's already asking me to come over to her house?) Sans thought and look back at her

"I suppose so, But if anything weird is going to happen then I'm leaving" Sans said to her

"Sure!" Joan responded back at him with a huge smile on her face and took Sans hands and go over to her house

* * *

_***The Arc Family House***_

"This is my house!" Joan said to Sans and he was staring at the house, It looks small but something inside of him is that the inside of the house is way bigger than the outside itself

"Nice house you have here" Sans said to her and Joan blush at his comments

"It's just a house that me and my family live in, I think my sisters is in the living room playing "Just Dance 3" I believed, Let me do the talking okay?" Joan ask Sans and he just nodded and Joan went over to her house door and ring the bell

One of Joan's sisters opens the door and welcomes her

"Welcome back Joan! What took you so long with grocery?" Joan's little sister Rose Arc said to her big sister

"I was helping someone who just got into town today and show him around" Joan said to Rose

"Well come inside sis and it's your turn to play!" Noir Arc hands a Wii to Joan

'Sure but I'll going to let him inside the house okay?" Joan said making the other sisters look at her

"Wait you brought him here?" Noir said to her little sister

"What's he like?" Blanc said

"Is he hot?" Rouge said

"Is is a good person?" Verte said

"He's alright guys and Yes he's a nice and good person Verte" Joan said to Verte and her other sisters, Then she turns around and wave at Sans to come over and he did, And the other sisters look at his appearance... They then felt their heart begins to beat because how handsome he is

"Sorry to invade your house ladies, I'm Sans and I'm new in town" Sans said to them with a happy smile on his face

"My name is Rose Arc and welcome to our house Sans!" Rose grabs Sans's hand and pulls him into the living room and sat him down in the coach

"Where did you find this wonderful handsome man Joan~" Noir said to her little sister, While she had date other men before this person that Joan brought in looks more handsome and yummy... Hopefully that she won't mind if she joined the fun

"Noir~" Joan wines at her big sister because of her weird antics

"I think you may have hit the Jackpot Joan" Blanc also said to her

"Not you too Blanc?!" Joan again wines again and the Arc sisters begins to laugh while Sans just shrugs his shoulders confusion as to what's going on

"What's going on down here?" Nicholas Arc came downstairs to see what's his daughters is doing... with a boy?

Joan realize how over protective their dad is so she goes over to Sans and his Dad near each other

"Dad this is Sans, He just came to town recently and don't have anywhere to go... So can he stay here?" Joan ask her Dad with a Puppy dog eye look, And Nicholas can't resist the look that his daughter is giving him

"Okay Joan he can stay... For now, If I hear anything coming from any of my Daughters I'm kicking you out understand" He said to Sans

"Yeah sure Pop, I'll try try to keep my "Handsome" hands away from your daughters" Sans made a Pun and making the Arc's groans at it

"So your one of those huh?" Nicholas never heard a Puns like that since his days in Beacon, The only other Puns user who did that is his old friend Taiyang Xiao-Long

"Anyway you can sleep in the coach for the night okay?" He then puts his hands on his forehead and went back to his room to sleep

"I'll bring you a pillow and blanket Sans!" Joan then went to the laundry room and look for the two items

Then Sans felt a hand on left hand and he saw Noir looking at him with some crazes look in her eyes

"Do you want to do some bad stuff with my sister~" Noir ask him

"Now why would I do that?" Sans said to her

"I don't know, You seem the type that would turn her into your Sex Slave in the future and breed her to bare your kids and I hope it doesn't comes to that" Noir with a dangerous look on her face said to him

"No I won't, I'm not here to stay here I'm traveling the world right now and I figure that I'll spend a few weeks here and I'm off" Sans reassure her that he didn't think about doing any of that

"Your traveling? Where are you heading next?" Blanc comes in at the conversation

"Don't know, Just go where the wind takes me I guess" Sans look outside of the open window and can feel the air a little

"You look like Joan and Merron's Age, Aren't you too young to travel?" Violet ask Sans

"Doesn't matter what age I am, If I feel like I want to go then I'll go and nothing can stop me" Sans never bother to go anywhere because of his Lazyness, But he has to because he needs to scout the whole Remnant, If he wants to teleport he doesn't want to get stranded to some island, He needs the layout of the place he's in and leave whenever he wants

"I got your pillow and blanket Sans!" Joan called and brought the items to the coach, Sans got up and sleeps on it confusing the other Arc's

"Funny? He was all talkative a few minutes ago and he just sleeps?" Rose said to her older sisters

"Guess he's tired from his journey, and a heavy sleeper too" Noir poke Sans's face a bunch of time and he just groans at her

"Sis leave him alone, He's sleeping and we should too" Joan said to her older sister

"Aww~ Your no fun little sis" Noir said and heads to her room followed by other female Arcs went to their rooms to sleep, Joan took a last look at Sans and just smiles at him

"Sleep dreams... Snow Prince" Joan said then heads towards her share room with Merron

Unknown to her, Sans was awake a little and smirks a little about Joan's nickname for him

"Yeah sleep dreams too... Yellow Angel" Sans said then went back to sleep

* * *

_**Done and I'm sorry for the wait, I been busy playing Borderlands 2 and the Pre Sequel on the PS4 and I got to say... IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME **_

_**Don't get me wrong, I know that it's a old game but you heard about the DLC right Commander Lilith and stuff and perhaps I'll see you all in the game if you have PS4 and Borderlands it's completely free if you have the PSN**_

_**Anyway I'll see you all later.**_

_**A/N, Borderlands is Fucking Fun**_


End file.
